Myth AU
by curioussciencetistkae
Summary: An AU that I came up with a while ago. Some characters are humans, while some mythological creatures. This AU is a sister AU, as in, it will focus mostly on Yang and Ruby, and will also have little to no ships in it. I highly suggest you check out my tumblr (same name as fanfic name) because I am a page just for the AU with everything in it. Anyway, enjoy


**Yang**

The city of Vale is bustling with the sounds of people talking and moving around. The sun is high in the blue sky, warming up the citizens who are outside. People are chatting with friends, buying or selling objects, or just simply going on a walk around town. It is a nice day out, not too cold and not too hot. Most people are enjoying the delightful weather, while some are still inside. Those inside are still fast asleep. That is, all except one blonde teenager, who is wide awake with a plan.

Yang quietly tip-toes up the wooden stairs of her house, being careful not to make any of them creak. In her hands is a tin bucket, filled to the brim with water and ice. She is careful not to let any spill. Yang wants to keep as much in as possible for her plan, which involves a younger, sleeping girl. There is a smile on her face as she walks up to the top of the landing. Once there, she continues to make as little noise as possible as she walks into a new room.

The room is dark. The only light that filters into the room comes from behind the curtains. In the room, there are almost two of everything. Two dressers, two nightstands, and two beds, one of which is occupied. The other lays empty, with its sheets all messed up.

Yang beings to tiptoe across the room. One of the boards creaks under her weight, making the blonde wince. The occupant in the bed only flips around in their sleep. Yang lets out a small sigh of relief before tip-toeing again. She reaches the bed and looks down. In it is a darker haired girl. It is her younger sister, Ruby. The younger girl is fast asleep; she is holding the top of her red blanket between her fingers. Yang had tried to get Ruby up earlier, but she didn't budge. So Yang has come up with a new plan to wake up her younger sister.

Yang lifts the bucket up, and pours it over her sleeping sister. Ruby snaps awake, disorientated by the cold sensation. Yang starts to chuckle, which earns her a silver-eyed glare from her sister.

"Yang! What was that for?" Ruby asks, dripping wet.

"I tried to wake you up before, but you didn't. It's almost noon." Yang answers.

"Well, you didn't have to pour water on me! I'm freezing!"

"Then get dressed." Yang process to take a red ball of fabric from the nightstand and throw it at her sister. "The Ice Queen is probably waiting for us already." Yang grabs her own small brown collared jacket off of her bed and puts it on over her yellow tank top. She also rolls up the sleeves past her elbows and also puts on black, fingerless gloves on her hands. Once she is done putting on her last articles of clothing, Yang heads back downstairs so Ruby can get dressed. When she gets down there, she grabs a piece pf dragon fruit to eat. It is one of her favorite foods. After grabbing her breakfast, she sits down at the table to wait for her little sister to come down.

**Ruby**

Before she gets dressed, Ruby grabs a red towel from the bathroom. She grumbles to herself about Yang pouring water on her as she dries off. Once fairly dried, Ruby walks back into her room to get dressed for the day. She wears black tights, a black skirt, and a dark vest over a light grey t-shirt. To top it off, her red cloak.

Ruby almost always wears her red cloak. It was a gift given to her by her late mother, when she was just a young child. She doesn't have many memories of her mother, but the cloak makes her feel close to her mother.

Once dressed, Ruby heads downstairs to join her sister. She finds Yang sitting at the table in the dining room, playing around with the purple, obelisk shaped crystal around her neck. Much like Ruby's red cloak, the necklace Yang wears was given to her by her own mother. Ruby and her sister have different mothers, so the items given to them by their mothers mean a lot to the sisters. Ruby has at least some memories of her mother, Yang doesn't. Her mother left shortly after Yang was born.

"Staring off into space again little sis?" Yang says.

Ruby snaps of her thoughts and looks at Yang. Her sister is wiping her hands on her pants. "Huh?" Ruby shakes her head. "Sorry. You ready to go out?"

"Yep. I'm ready when you are ready."

The two sisters walk over to the front door, put on their boots, and head off to town. They walk past some vendors and neighbors on their way to the center of the town. Vale is the largest city in the kingdom of Vale, one of the four kingdoms of Remnant. Many people live there and many people stop by. Those that usually stop by the city are wandering merchants, trying to sell something. It is a typically quiet place, with not much happening.

Ruby and Yang walk around for a few minutes, saying 'hi' to people before reaching the center, and most busiest area, of town. Here are all the shops. The place where people come to work, buy thing, have a night out with friends, or hear about what else is going on in all the kingdoms.

Off to the side, next to a wooden building, the sisters spot their friend, Weiss. It is not hard to spot their friend, she sticks out like a sore thumb wearing an all-white blouse and pants. Wearing all white makes it not that hard to spot her.

Weiss spots the sisters and walks over to them. "What took you guys so long?" She asks.

"I was having trouble getting Ruby out of bed today." Yang answers.

"Yeah, she ended up pouring water on my while I was sleeping." Ruby adds on.

"I some days honestly wonder how you two have somehow killed each other yet with what you two do to each other."

"Just because you don't get along with Winter doesn't mean all sisters want to kill each other." Yang states.

"Though there have been times I've wanted to…" Ruby whispers.

"I heard that little sis."

"Well it is true, especially with what you did this morning."

"You love me." Yang gleefully says before pulling Ruby into a tight bear hug.

"LET GO OF ME YANG! I CAN'T BREATH!" Ruby shouts at her sister as she struggles to break free from Yang's grasp.

"You're gonna have to try and break free Rubes, cause I'm not letting go that easily."

"I'm _so_ going to kill you when I break free." Ruby starts to squirm around in her sister's arms, trying to get out of Yang's grasp. Yang chuckles as Ruby does her best to break free. Finally, the older blonde lets go off Ruby, who stumbles back slightly.

"Better?" Yang smirks.

"Why you-" Ruby starts at her sister. Before she can reach her sister, she is stopped by a hand to the head, preventing her from moving any closer to its owner, Yang.

"Are you two done yet?" Weiss pipes up.

"Huh?" Both sisters say in unison, looking at Weiss. She wears a look of annoyance on her face.

"Are you done yet?"

"Oh come on Weiss." Yang says, letting go of her sister who falls to the ground with a thud. "We're just having a little fun."

"So says yourself." Ruby mutters as she stands up, brushing the dirt off of her skirt. "So, are we going to do something to day or not? Is there anything good going on in town today?"

"You know the answer to that. There is like never anything to do in this place. Same old, same old."

"I'm sure that there is something to do. We just have to look around a bit." Weiss states.

So the three begin to look around, hoping that there is something to do. There _are _things to do in the city. Go see a play or comedian, go to the park to play a game or two, maybe even go to the huge library to look things up. But when you have lived in Vale for quite some time, you quickly see everything that there is to do there.

Ruby especially looks around for something to do. It has been dull and uneventful for the last few weeks. No big headline stories, no major event, no nothing. Everything has just been…quiet. There hasn't even been anything involving a mythological creature also.

Known simply as 'myths', they are the things you hear about in fairy tales. Werewolves, vampires, demons, gremlins, anything out of a myth or folklore. Humans and myths have been at odds with one another for many years now. For the most part, the two groups only really scuffle with each other when their worlds meet. Other than that, humans and myths live away from each other. But as of late, there has been an increase number of incidents between the two.

The younger girl is so busy looking for something to do, that she is not paying any attention to what is going on around her. She trips over something and falls to the ground. "Ow…" She groans.

"Are you okay?" A male voice says from behind her. "I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have been crouched down in the middle of the pathway."

Ruby turns her head to see who the voice belongs to. It is a tall blonde hair boy, roughly the same age as her. He has his one hand out, offering to help Ruby up. She takes his offer.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't see you there."

"Nah, it was my fault. I had dropped something and went to pick it up. Guess I should have waited for some people to pass by before I bent down."

"I wasn't paying much attention, so I guess it was both our faults."

"I guess so." The boy sticks is hands in the yellow pockets of his blue jacket. "So, I'm Jaune. What's your name?"

"Ruby."

"Nice to meet you Ruby."

"Hey Rubes! What's taking so long?" Yang shouts.

Both Ruby and Jaune turn their heads to see Yang and Weiss coming back towards them.

"Who's this?" Yang asks.

"I'm Jaune." The blonde boy answers.

"Better known as the guy I tripped over." Ruby states.

"Never seen you around here before. Did you just move here?" Weiss asks.

"Nope. I live in a village a little while away from here. I'm just here to check some stuff out and see if I can buy anything good. Nice little city you got here."

"Well there is not much to do here, so good luck finding something to do." Ruby tells her new friend.

"I'm sure I'll fine something to do. Got any suggestions on where to go?"

"If you like the plays we got a theater not too far from here."

"Maybe I'll check it out a little later, thanks. Anyway, I gotta go find my friend, he is around here somewhere. Nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too. Hope to see you around."

"Same with you." Jaune smiles at Ruby. He starts to walk away when Ruby notices something, strange. When Jaune passes Ruby and the others, for a brief moment, it seems that Jaune seems to shimmer. She blinks her silver eyes quickly, and looks back at Jaune. He has stopped shimmering.

"Oh Ruby." Yang says, waving a hand in front of her sister. "Anyone in there?"

"Huh?"

"Checking that guy out?"

"NO!" Ruby snaps, hitting her sister in the arm. "I thought I saw something, but it was nothing."

"You sure." Yang teases.

"Yes I'm sure Yang! Come on, let's go see if we can find something to do."

**Yang**

After wandering around for god knows how long, the three friends end up going to the park for a little while, and then grabbing something to eat. Night comes, and the girls leave to go back home. When they are back in their room, Ruby grabs a book to read, while Yang grabs a ball to bounce around. After some time, Ruby places her book on her dresser and sighs.

"Everything okay Ruby?" Yang asks her sister, catching the yellow ball in her hands.

"I guess…" Ruby says.

"Are you still thinking of that boy?"

"Kind of, and not how you think of it! Remember how I said I thought I saw something?"

"Yeah. You said that it was nothing. I am guess it is actually something?"

"Maybe, I am not sure."

"Well, what did you see?"

"I don't really know. When Jaune passed me, it seemed like he was…glimmering…glowing…I don't really know how to describe it."

"Huh…that is odd. I wonder…" Yang bends over on her bed and lifts the skirt of the bed up. Underneath her bed, are piles of books of all shape, sizes, and colors. Yang starts to move some books around, trying to find a certain one.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asks her sister.

"I remember it was either mom telling me, or me reading it to you, about something that sounds very much like what you told me. I'm pretty sure it might have been both."

"I still love the fact you just have a hoard of books under your bed."

"Hey, it was the only thing dad would let me have piles of when I was younger, so I took advantage of it. You are the one who loved being read to at night, so why not have a huge stash of books. Is this it?" Yang pulls out a small, brown book from under her bed and sits back up. She begins to flip through the white pages of the book. It is about humans and has sections of information on hunters, those that go out to hunt myths. In the section it has also stuff about different type of weapons, stuff about famous hunters, and other little things. Yang's lilac eyes scan the pages, hoping she has the right book.

The bed shakes as Ruby sits down next to her older sister. "Fine anything yet?"

"Not yet…" Yang flips through a few more pages. "I could have sworn that this book was the one that had whatever you said in it. Do you remember anything about it?"

"No, not really. Do you think dad might know?"

"Know what?" Yang's and Ruby's father asks from outside the room.

Both girls look up at their father. His dark hair is its usual unkempt self, and he is wearing his reading glasses over his purple eyes.

"I think I may have _seen _something today. I'm not sure." Ruby answers her father.

"What do you mean by 'seen'?"

"We met this boy today, and when he walked by us, I could have sworn he was glowing or something. I don't know how to explain it. Do you know anything about it?"

"I believe so." Their father walks into the sisters' room. He stands at the edge of Yang's bed. "I think that both you met was a myth."

"A myth?" Ruby looks to her sister, who just simply shrugs. "Why do you think that?"

"Because your mother, Ruby, was able to 'see' myths."

"What?" Both sisters say.

"Yang, give me your book."

Yang hands over the book to her father. He flips through the pages and then stops. "When myths are in their human form, and not being forced into their human from through dust or other means, they will sometimes give off a glow. Some select humans are able to see this glow. It takes time to develop and most of the time, it will only happen at random, though some humans have been able to use it at will." He closes the book.

"So wait…you are saying Ruby can know when a myth is in its human form?" Yang inquires, still not quite able to wrap her head around what her father just said.

"Yes, she can. Kind of wonder what that kid was doing here. Most myths want nothing to do with humans."

"He said he wanted to check some time out and get some stuff also. He said he was also with a friend." Ruby informs her father.

"Well, hopefully those two don't cause any trouble. There hasn't been any scuffles in a bit between humans and myths, and I hope it stays like that."

"I kind of what to find them and learn more about them."

"Really Rubes?" Yang says.

"Yes Yang, really. You know I've always liked learning about the myths and always wanted to meet them. And he seemed really nice."

"Not all myths are nice Ruby. Don't forget, most of them hate humans, even if they want nothing to do with us." Her father tells her.

"I know that! But…didn't you say that Mom use to go out to help out the myths in secret or something like that. I know you like the myths, and mom did. Even if it is just those two, I really want to learn more about them, and maybe help them out like mom did."

"It is true your mother use to go out to help out some myths." Ruby and Yang's father sighs. "That is what unfortunately got her killed. Do you _really _want to help the out? And you do _really_ think this boy and his friend are nice?"

"Yes, I do."

"Yang?"

"I do agree with Ruby. The kid seemed really dorky and harmless, even if he is a myth. I'm not sure. Maybe we can figure out why there have been so many attacks. The kid did say he lives in a village not too far from here. Maybe we can go there and ask. Most myths don't attack humans, so I'm sure there are myths pretty pissed over what has been going on."

"You two are your mother's daughters. I am still unsure of you two going to look around for myths, but, your mother started at your age."

"So, can we? I mean, we'll come back every night and not always go looking for them so we don't draw any suspicion." Ruby says.

"Let me sleep on it, okay Ruby? I know you want to help, but it's too late to really think about it right now, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good girl." Ruby's and Yang's father kisses both girls on the forehead, saying goodnight to each of them, before heading out of the room.

Yang puts the book back under her bed. "So do you really want to find Jaune again and ask him about all the myths? You know he might deny it if he is a myth."

"Yeah I do. And you know how boring it is here, there is nothing to do. And I mean, kids not that much older than you will sometimes go looking for myths, though they never find anything." Ruby says.

"This is true. I guess you are thinking looking for myths will bring some excitement in our lives? And if kids older than us can't find any myths, what makes you think we can?"

"Yes, I do think it will bring some excitement into our lives. If we find Jaune and his friend, and befriend them, we can maybe find some myths. And 'us'?"

"Yes 'us'. You can't go out alone doing this stuff. If dad does say yes, I am coming along to make sure nothing happens to you, and so that I am not bored anymore."

"What about Weiss?"

"I don't know if that is the best idea. Her family hates the myths, and it seems like she dislikes them also."

"I don't know Yang. I just want to do something."

"Like dad said, it's too late to be really thinking about this. Let's get some rest and see what he says in the morning, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now get out of my bed so I can sleep, or I will kick you out of it."


End file.
